SeaWings
SeaWings are gilled water dragons with bioluminescent stripes, currently ruled by Queen Coral. They currently live underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea. The SeaWings were allied with Blister in the War of SandWing Succession, and once were allied with the MudWings (see Assassin). However, Blister could not locate her allies after the attack and destruction of the Summer Palace, because the SeaWings had fled to the inaccessible Deep Palace, located in a trench deep underwater, which is currently only known to the SeaWings. Their alliance broke after the Summer Palace was attacked and destroyed by the SkyWings with the help of Crocodile, a MudWing spy pretending to be a member of the Talons of Peace, who had followed Webs to the Summer Palace. The Island Palace was originally the SeaWings' over-water palace until the Royal SeaWing Massacre where Albatross murdered his family. Then they decided to abandon it and relocate to the Summer Palace. Description SeaWings commonly range from a scale color of blues, greens and aquamarine, although the royal SeaWing Princess Anemone is pale blue with hints of light pink like the inside of a seashell, and Indigo, a SeaWing from the time of ''Darkstalker'', has a purplish blue to her. Considering that only Anemone was confirmed to be pink, the coloring may be an indication that she is an animus SeaWing. The SeaWings have webbed talons with hook-shaped claws. They also have long, powerful tails, which make them excellent swimmers, and can be used for self defense. SeaWings also have gills on the side of their necks that allow them to breathe underwater, and a ruff that starts from their snouts, runs in between their horns, and down their spine, all the way to their tail. They also have a smaller version of this ruff underneath their neck (which is called a dewlap). SeaWing royalty have much more prominent spiral and starburst glow patterns on their wings. SeaWings have aquatic-themed names like Nautilus, Anemone, Orca, Tsunami and Shark. Some SeaWings, such as Nautilus, have black spiral patterns, and Indigo is described with dark purple-blue claws. In the sunlight, their scales look like emeralds and sapphires, according to The Dragonet Prophecy. SeaWings also have stripes, which they can light up in any pattern, located on their tails, snouts, arms, legs, underbellies, sides, and the undersides (all appendages) of their wings, which are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during Aquatic conversation, which is the only way to communicate underwater. Members of the royal family, such as Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, Auklet, and Queen Coral have spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings, although they are shown as glow stripes on the wing arms and a starburst on each knee on the cover of The Lost Heir. Non-royal members of the tribe are described to have only starbursts on their wings. SeaWings are able to control when the stripes on their bodies glow. All SeaWings have brilliant eyes that can see in extremely dark surroundings, but if it's too dark, they only see black and white. The Royal Family The SeaWing Royal Family has had a violent and tragic history marked with much strife and bloodshed. It is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her deceased husband, King Gill, who was killed by Tsunami in the arena of Queen Scarlet, had multiple eggs, but most of all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed after Orca's death, with the exception of Tsunami's, whose egg was taken by Webs after drugging the guards; while Anemone's egg was watched over by Queen Coral herself, and Auklet, whom Tsunami protected from the statue Orca enchanted. It was later discovered that Orca had hidden her animus powers and had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that Orca wouldn't have any competition for the throne, but this backfired when she was killed challenging Coral for the throne. Tsunami battled the statue to protect Queen Coral's last female egg, the one that held Auklet, in The Lost Heir. Currently there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the Royal Hatchery. Animus dragons also seem to run in the royal family, such as Albatross, Princess Orca, Turtle, Prince Fathom, and Anemone. Auklet may have animus powers but it has not been confirmed. Queen Coral also said they have had an animus in a few generations, stating about Anemone. A male royal hatchling, Turtle, first appears in ''Moon Rising''. It is said in Moon Rising ''that Tsunami has thirty-two brothers. But their mother, Queen Coral, doesn't care about the males, which is the reason she never knew about Turtle being an animus. All Known SeaWing Royal Family Members * Prince Albatross * Princess Anemone * Princess Auklet * Clearpool * Queen Coral * Cowrie * Prince Current * Prince Eel * Prince Fathom * King Gill * King Humpback * Indigo * Queen Lagoon * Princess Manta * Princess Orca * Queen Pearl (Darkstalker) * Ripple * Princess Sapphire * Prince Scallop * Commander Shark * Princess Splash * Princess Tsunami * Prince Turtle Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater with their gills, have excellent night vision (which comes in useful for swimming in deep water), light up their bioluminescent scales, and are excellent swimmers. SeaWings also have long, thick, powerful tails, which can be used as dangerous weapons, creating huge splashes and waves, and for swimming. No creature can surpass their speed through water. They like to use currents to increase their speed when traveling underwater and having webbed talons to help swim underwater faster as well. Their glowing stripes are not usually used for vision purposes, as the SeaWings are the only tribe known to be able to see in pitch black surroundings. The stripes are located on the tail, neck, wings, legs, head, snout and underbelly. The members of the royal family have a spiral pattern under their wings. The stripes are primarily used to speak Aquatic, the underwater language of SeaWings, and to attract mates at an older age. However, they have also been used as signals above the water. SeaWings can be driven insane by dehydration, as water is their main resource. This torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish King Gill in the SkyWing Arena in a battle with Tsunami in [[The Dragonet Prophecy|''The Dragonet Prophecy]]. They lose all sense, and will do anything to get water, even if it means drinking their own, or other dragon's, blood. SeaWings are one of four known tribes to have Animus Dragons (the others being the NightWings, IceWings, and SandWings, although MudWing animus may exist) but this gift is currently only seen in the Royal Family. Animus History Animus Magic is found in the Royal SeaWing lineage. Known Animus SeaWings * Prince Albatross * Prince Fathom * Princess Orca * Princess Anemone * Prince Turtle Known Animus Touched Objects Enchanted By SeaWings * Island enchanted to grow into the Summer Palace. (Prince Albatross) * Cuff enchanted to put Darkstalker into an eternal sleep. (Prince Fathom) * Statue enchanted to kill off the royal SeaWing heirs. (Princess Orca) * Wooden Octopus carving enchanted to come to life and be a loyal pet to Indigo. (Prince Fathom) * Spear enchanted to find Tsunami's attacker. (Princess Anemone) * Pearl Necklace enchanted to avoid Whirlpool. (Princess Anemone) * Pearl necklace enchanted to heal Indigo (Prince Fathom) * Spears enchanted to kill Albatross (Prince Fathom * River stone enchanted to heal wounds. (Prince Turtle) * Miniature Statue enchanted to bring back Indigo. (Prince Fathom) * Clam enchanted to bite off Princess Sapphire's claws. (Prince Albatross) Known History Albatross was the first remembered SeaWing animus mentioned in the book. Prince Fathom was discovered to be an animus when he was two and was probably mentored by Albatross. After Albatross enchanted the Summer Palace to grow, he turned insane and killed nine dragons including the current Queen. Queen Pearl ascended to the throne peacefully and created a law that stated that animus magic could not be used in the SeaWing kingdom. Her brother, Prince Fathom, made an oath to her that he wouldn't use his powers. Sadly, he had to use his powers once to stop a young NightWing animus named Darkstalker who was overusing his powers. Later on, Queen Coral had a dragonet whom she named Princess Orca. At age seven (in dragon years), Orca challenged her mother to the throne. Unfortunately, she lost (by being accidentally impaled by a narwhal horn on the end of Queen Coral's tail). Before she died, she'd told her mom that she would reign forever. This was because, before she challenged her, she had carved a statue of herself and enchanted it. The enchantment made the statue come alive every time the royal hatchery's doors were closed and the only things inside were the eggs. Then, it would destroy all the female eggs it possibly could. Orca probably wanted to kill off her own sisters so she could be queen as long as possible. Orca's last word befuddled the queen, as she had no idea of the powers her daughter contained. Queen Coral had another female dragonet, only because she'd stayed with the egg the entire time in the hatchery. Her name was Princess Anemone- and soon, they learned that she was animus. Ever since, Queen Coral's favorite tutor, Whirlpool, has attempted to give her lessons. But the young Princess made mistakes on purpose, and she frequently liked to annoy her teacher. Princess Blister (Coral's ally in the war of SandWing succession) intended to use Anemone's powers to win the war. When Tsunami arrived, she had been attacked by a suspicious mystery dragon. Anemone (being Tsunami's sister) enchanted a spear to locate and retrieve the culprit- who turned out to be Whirlpool himself. Anemone accidentally killed Whirlpool after he explained everything to them (including his plot to marry one of the SeaWing princesses to become King) by knocking him into a pool of electric eels. Prince Turtle's first appearance is in Moon Rising, and it is not immediately known that he is an animus. However this is discovered in Escaping Peril, when he uses a river rock to heal Prince Winter's burn wounds from a fight with Peril. Known SeaWings * Prince Albatross * Princess Anemone * Princess Auklet * Barracuda * Clearpool * Queen Coral * Cowrie * Prince Current * Prince Eel * Prince Fathom * Flounder * King Gill * Herring * King Humpback * Indigo * Kelp * Lagoon * Queen Lagoon * Lionfish * Princess Manta * Moray * Nautilus * Princess Orca * Pearl * Queen Pearl * Pike * Piranha * Prince Reef * Riptide * Ripple * Princess Sapphire * Prince Scallop * Commander Shark * Snail * Princess Splash * Squid * Commander Tempest * Princess Tsunami * Tortoise * Prince Turtle * Urchin * Webs * Wharf * Whirlpool Trivia * SeaWings are the only tribe not to have a breath and/or mouth weapon. * SeaWings have their own underwater language which they speak by gesturing with their talons and glowing/flashing their stripes underwater. The language is called Aquatic. ** Tsunami did not know the underwater language, and Whirlpool said it can take up to five years to master. *Both of the SeaWing PoVs so far are part of the royal family, as well as have a name that starts with a T. *SeaWings are one of the three tribes who don't breathe fire. *SeaWings are one of two tribes that do not exhale anything. *SeaWings have the most known dragons in their tribe, having 44 known members. Gallery Typical SeaWing.jpg|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.41.28 AM.png|Tsunami on the cover of The Lost Heir by Joy Ang Seawings2.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, edited by Mysterygirl000 Seawing1.jpg|A SeaWing headshot by Luckybird7765 SeawingTsunami.jpg|The Lost Heir cover by Joy Ang Auklet the SeaWing.jpg|Auklet by Hydra the NightWing AnemoneSeawing.jpg|Anemone bu CloudFury Tsunamipaint.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Astral the NightWing Tsunami drawing.jpg|Tsunami by RainbowDragonet HNI 0030.jpg|SeaWing by Brassa002 PICT0001.jpg|By River-the-SeaWing Squid.jpg|Squid by CloudFury Orca.png|Orca by EtaK mooP 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca's Statue by Arya Elf FinishedTsunami.png|SeaWing or Tsunami model by XUbiquitousx Letyouin.png|by H-awky Sea Dragon.jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang dragonets2.png|by Riptiderules SeaWing eye.jpg|by Hrrdragons99 Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.05 PM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Queen Clam 6.png|by H-awky Flauklet.png|by H-awky DSCF3447.JPG|by Queen Clam Tide The SeaWing.jpg|Art by Clover Stone Dragon 4.JPG|A SeaWing Lindsey Stirling. Art by Clover Stone. Whirlpool.JPG|Art by Clover Stone breaking_bad___tsunami_by_bordercallie125-d7e5bwy.jpg|Tsunami Breaking Bad, by Greatness The NightWing 140619_0003.jpg|Tsunami the seawing by Wolf-Dragon-14 SeaWing.png|SeaWing eye by Queen Clam Webs Headshot 2.png|Webs Headshot by Shadowhawkart Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.07.56 AM.png |by Queen Clam SeaWingsumo.jpg|by Queen Clam 3certainSeawings.jpg|By Cloudfury Tsunami2.jpg|by Summerleaf Wings of Fire quiz Tsunami (redo).png|tsunami on the "Wings of Fire" quiz Tsunamithe seawing.jpg|By RhynoBullraq SeaWings.png|By Condola the IceWing Sophisticated seawing.jpeg|by Drop the SeaWing DroptheSeawing.jpeg|by Drop the SeaWing Nathia's Pen SeaWing Collage.jpg|Nathia's collage of Pen SeaWings IMG_3146.JPG|Tsunami defeating Orca by Snowfall the IceWing IMG_3149.JPG|Princess Anemone by Snowfall the IceWing SeaWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a SeaWing a80e5ca4-765a-4a70-b650-56237573fc0a.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by TDLA BouncyQueenClam.gif|Gif by ThatDragonLayingAround Lobster the SeaWing.jpg|by Turtleman101 Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 1.13.19 PM.png|by Auklet Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 12.58.48 PM.png|by Auklet 1 2 3 4.png|Princess Auklet by Ripnami1034 VIPER SAVE ME.png|by Illuminateddragon Dragon-0.png|by Ripnami1034 Orca*-.png|by Falco217 Jenkenwdkck.jpg|by Destiny the NightWing Sharkheadshot.jpg|by Forsakenfeather WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|by Rhyno Bullraq Whirlpoolllllll.jpg|by Forsakenfeather Tsunami.JPG|by MythDragon TurtleAnemone.JPG|by OrchidDragon Kitty.jpg|by WhovianCat101 Queenclam1.png|by ZzzSleepyCreeper Swimming seawing.jpg|by Destiny the NightWing Turtle glowing.jpg|by Destiny the NightWing TsunamiAndEgg.png|by BoneTheSandWing Urchin.png|by Queen Clam Whirlypool.png|by by Heron the MudWing Under the sea .jpg|Some SeaWings under the sea by Violazure Riptide.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang, edited and colored by Sapphireeyes108 074d2a4a3694d532d262d08e7c2c1a21.jpg|by Sapphireeyes108 Chibi tsunami and riptide by chimmychinga-d5rflb5.png|by chimmychinga Anemone and Bigtail.jpg|by Angelturtle Barracuda.jpg|by Angelturtle CommandersharkGer.png|The German SeaWing line art, colored by Heron the MudWIng to look like Commander Shark|link=Commander Shark Angelturtle ( me ).jpg|by Angelturtle Morayfinal.png|by Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Gillfinal.png|by Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Flounderfinal.png|by Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Barracudafinal.png|by Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Dolphin.PNG|by Luna the NightWing Winter moons draw of tsunami .jpg|Tsunami by wintermoon Dolphin the Seawing.jpg|Dolphin the Seawing by Macaw the Rainwing WIN 20150611 165010.JPG|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by me snapshot120.png|Princess Tsunami by Icebird of Thunderclan Tsunami power .jpg SeaWing1.jpg|SeaWing Barracuda & Anemone (Lined).jpg|Barracuda & Anemone - By Flare Corrine.png New Piskel (3).gif|Blink gif by BTSW RAINBOW SEAWING.png|Rainbow! SeaWing Colored by BoneTheSandwing Prince Albatross Fotor.jpg|Albatross|link=Prince Albatross 1444437608105-64134894.jpg|Tsunami�� 14444377715241980471711.jpg|Dragon head Night swim.png|SeaWing swimming under two full moons 1445713139705-636856871.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing SeaWingsitting.jpg|By Heron 1446000266709-636856871.jpg|Wave by PeriltheSkyWing Tidalwave flying by Jade mountain .jpeg|This is me flying near the academy!! Hope you enjoy!! SeaWingbyHeron.png Scan 40.jpeg|By Sahel The original Tsunami cover.jpeg|This is the original Tsunami cover before the cover that is now on Book 2. This was taken at one of Tui's book talks in Sheboygan, Wisconsin. 2015-12-21_14.04.40.jpg|SeaWing (captured at a weird angle): by Mr. Bobby Tsunami..I don't own this.jpeg Tsunamirocks.jpg|Overview of tsunami by wintermoon33 Waves .jpg|Tsunami by wintermoon33 Ocean Breeze.jpeg CoralbyAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska the IceWing Seawingpictureofawesomeness.jpg|Seawing the Seawing WingsofSeabySoulseeke.jpg|By Soulseeker the NightWing SeaWing Summer Pavilion.jpg|Summer Palace as described by history scrolls turtle.jpg riptide.jpg tsunami.jpg seawing profile pic.png|By Typhoonseawing UnderseabySoulseekee.png|A SeaWing swimming by Soulseeker the NightWing TsumtsumbyAlaska.png|Tsunami, by Alaska SeaWingbyHerontheMudwing.png|Tsunami by Heron Wings-of-Fire-2-UK-cover-smaller-666x1024.jpg|UK cover of The Lost Heir AWESOMESHARKAWWWWW.PNG|Shark by Sahel Wave.jpg|Wave ( an oc created by me) 559c4469-befa-4d2a-945b-fde7a4f2bd64.png|By Rainbow Paintbrush Indigo.jpg|Indigo, by Adrenaline 0088d51e-e49c-490f-bc37-835aca7ec161.png Tealscales Drawing:image.jpg|A SeaWing-NightWing Hybrid OC created by Dusky SeaWing Flag Updated.PNG|A flag for the SeaWing tribe. Created by RiftSeaWing. SeaWing.PNG|An insignificant SeaWing, by RiftSeaWing Kelp.jpg|A SeaWing by Scorpion The Cool Kid StargazingbySoulseeker.png|Riptide and Tsunami stargazing by Soulseeker the Nightwing Drawing (7).png|a seawing headshot 0fb9d789-5aa4-4009-8bab-4a5f586d1e38.png|SeaWing Snapshot 20160813 1.JPG|Summer Palace~ Moonblishipper Snapshot 20160813 8.JPG|SeaWing ragonet~ Moonblishipper14 Snapshot 20160813 11.JPG|Indigo!~ Moonblishipper14 IMG_0529.JPG|SeaWing sketch by Typhoonseawing papercraft seawing.JPG|Papercraft SeaWing, based on my Typhoonseawing's Minecraft skin. Made by Typhoonseawing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing logo by Platypus the SeaWing ClamAndWatermoverByTime.jpeg|Queen Clan and Watermover By Time! Rift swim.png|Rift, my SeaWing OC. Clay,Tsunami,Starflight,Glory,and Sunny.jpg|Tsunami is a SeaWing (bottom right) Sea of discovery .png|Princess Anemone Spray from the Sea.png IMG 2293.PNG|Seaspray is a Seawing Category:Tribes of Dragons